Losing My Cooling
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Somehow the idea of them doing normal couple things like weekend vacations just didn't seem possible, but here they were. An expansion of the 5.03 flashback.


**How is it that when I have what I think is a really good fic idea I get _maybe _1200 words, but for straight up smut I cough up 2500?**  
**I won't excuse myself, I put off homework to do this because I have no shame.  
Originally I had a part with Mara because I found her reaction in 5.03 to be super interesting, but ultimately it didn't fit so here's basically just the flashback.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a surprise, but he was _Nathan_ and he was terrible at keeping things from her. He spilled the beans twenty minutes into the drive, and she spent the rest of the time teasing him relentlessly about it.

Yet she fell silent as soon as he turned into the hidden entrance and the cabin was visible, lurking just ahead of them. Somehow the idea of them doing normal couple things like weekend vacations just didn't seem possible, but here they were. Packed for a whole trip of just _them_ and the woods.

Nathan didn't bother to hide his intentions once they were settled inside; she'd barely set down her bag when he wrapped her in his arms, pressing a series of kisses to her lips. They quickly grew more intense, and in a display of eagerness she hadn't seen before, he gripped both ends of her shirt and tugged it apart. Audrey could hear the buttons hit the wooden floor but he quickly pulled her back in, and none of that seemed important.

She broke the kiss with a smile, taking a moment to catch her breath. His hands palmed her waist, drawing her hips in line with his.

Audrey started on the buttons of his shirt, taking care he clearly didn't possess at that moment.

"Can't believe you dragged me all the way out here just to have sex." She teased. She tried to keep her voice level but surely her smile betrayed her, setting off his own infectious grin.

He slid his palm up her back, all along her spine. She felt goosebumps erupt on her arms in response, and as she got to the bottom of his shirt she let her own hands drift across his skin.

"Sorry." Nathan whispered, not sounding very sorry at all. He captured her mouth again, tangling his hands in her hair to hold her to him.

He pulled her to him as he began to kneel, tugging her down to the ground just beside the lit fireplace. He was impatient, she realized, impatient and wanting. The ground was hard under her back as he laid her down, but he was soft and warm and _real_ above her.

His mouth wandered down her neck and nipped against her pulse point, sucking it a little too hard.

"Nathan!" She yanked his head back up, her mouth twisted up in a laugh. "I'm not 17, I don't want a hickey from my boyfriend."

He pouted exaggeratedly, but he leaned down to kiss her again. He bit on her lip instead as he pulled back, and the sensation sent shockwaves through her.

"Is that better?" He asked, and she didn't miss the way his eyes had darkened. She trailed a hand down his chest, vaguely registering that they both still had their shirts on, and that was too much clothing for how _electric_ she was feeling.

Audrey smiled up at him while his hand drifted down her stomach, unbuttoning her jeans in a quick movement. He pulled her into a kiss as he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric, rubbing at her lightly.

Already she felt halfway gone; between his kisses and the heat from the fire, her head was spinning.

Nathan pressed somehow closer to her, one hand resting on the floor above her head as the other slipped one, two fingers inside her.

_God_. She shut her eyes fast, hands coming up to wrap around his body.

It felt as if the fire had spread to her, like her skin was alight and she was going to melt away. His fingers curled in just that way and she bit at her lip, grasping for control that was going to vanish at any moment.

She burrowed her head in his neck and he started planting soft, sweet kisses on her cheek. It was such a contrast to the fast rhythm he was playing out between her thighs, but it did the trick. She exploded in a haze, fingers clutching wildly at his back, her hips bucking against his hand.

He stroked her hair as she came down, whispering something in her ear that she was still too out of it to understand.

Her chest was heaving, sweat sliding down her forehead. Audrey figured she must have looked quite a sight, but he merely grinned at her, his eyes wide with excitement.

"You alright?" He asked, as if he _possibly _could have hurt her with that. She wanted to laugh but he'd get the wrong idea, so she merely nodded.

He thumbed her lower lip, staring down at her with those dark eyes. Audrey pulled him into another kiss, cupping his cheeks in her hands. He leaned into her and her back at last protested the hard surface, straining under his weight.

She had to push at his shoulders to have enough space to begin to wiggle out from underneath him. Nathan frowned at her actions, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Something wrong?" His voice sounded a few octaves lower, rumbling and gravely in a way that only sparked her insides.

"Can we just… Bed?" Full sentences were still too much of a struggle, it seemed. She pointed over in the corner, gaze drifting to the messily made camp bed he'd set up.

Nathan's eyes flicked back to hers. In a second he'd scooped her up, ignoring her loud squeal of laughter as he crossed the room and deposited her on the bed.

She didn't bother to hide her grin as he returned to hovering over her, his hands finding hers and threading their fingers together. It was stuff like _that_ that felt so normal, so happy between them. So right.

He slid her shirt down her arms and tossed it off the bed. Briefly she thought she ought to make him pay for a new one later, but then he bent his head to her chest and she didn't have a single reason to reprimand him.

His mouth planted kisses along her breasts, just above the line of her bra. She gripped his head out of instinct, but he needed no guiding as he nudged the edge out of the way and wrapped his mouth around her nipple.

Almost automatically her mouth fell open and she let out a sharp gasp. Judging by the laughter Nathan tried to stifle against her skin, he didn't miss it.

She twisted her hand in his hair in retribution but he didn't seem to mind, continuing his exploration of her breasts. He left kisses all along her sensitive skin and she was torn between pulling him back up to kiss him again and letting him stay there for exactly as long as he liked.

His nose gently nuzzled her skin and it was her turn to giggle, the vibrations shaking against his cheek as he laid his head atop her.

"You're so warm." Nathan whispered, his face buried against her. She drifted a hand over his head, fingers tracing down his neck.

_Of course_ she was warm, they had just been laying next to the fire. Audrey frowned slightly, letting her hands drift down to his own warm shoulders. It took her a few moments to realize that he couldn't recognize that in himself, that his body was as it always was, but only through her was he able to feel any difference.

Her heart seemed to hurt within her chest, the way it always did when she considered the difficulties of his trouble. Sometimes it was so easy to ignore, especially when they had time together like this, but other times the reality of it seemed to slap her in the face.

After several seconds Nathan resumed his kisses, his mouth slipping down past her breasts and pressing against her upper stomach. He dragged his tongue across her skin and she broke into a smile again, the ticklish feeling spreading through her torso.

He raised his head to look back up at her, and his eyes were soft as they found hers. Audrey wanted to draw him up and hold him close, let him feel all her warmth and all she knew was pulsing beneath her skin.

She crooked a finger at him and he complied easily, sliding back up to lean over her. He leaned down for a kiss but she pushed him back, running a hand down his face instead. She lingered on his lips as he had done to her, and he nibbled at the pads of her fingers.

_"I love you."_

The words escaped before Audrey realized it was she who had said them, an immediate response to the emotions that felt like they were about to be let lose inside of her.

Nathan pushed her hand away so he could lean down and kiss her firmly. He didn't bother to repeat the sentiment but she could feel it in the intensity of his kisses, the grip of his hand in hers.

He found her other hand and lifted her arms above her head, pressing her down into the mattress.

His weight above her was warm and reassuring, rather than the restrictive feeling she thought it would be. It was so easy to get lost in it all, to just let her mind stop whirling at a mile a minute for once and _enjoy_ this.

He broke the kiss suddenly to sit up and she tried to follow him on instinct, torso rising off the bed before she realized he was pulling off his shirt. His jeans followed, and she almost couldn't help the impish smile that formed on her face as she watched him.

Nathan chuckled at her grin, reaching out to yank on the bottom of her own pants. "You're next." He promised, brushing against the heel of her foot as he tugged the fabric down her legs. He trailed his fingers back up her leg to drag off her underwear, as the ticklish feeling made her squirm even as he came to settle above her.

There was a split second where he merely looked down at her, eyes tracing her form up and down, before he picked up just where they had left off, coaxing her mouth open and slipping an arm beneath her waist to lift her up against him. The momentary break had only increased the haze she seemed to be operating in, and the firmness of him leaning against her certainly wasn't making her think any more clearly.

She didn't feel his hand slide down her body until he was pressing just against her core, and even with his feather light touch she let out a surprised squeak, wrapping a hand around his neck in an instinctive search for something to hold onto. Her lips pressed tight together in retribution but Nathan shook his head.

"I like your little noises." He whispered, his fingers continuing to brush against her center in a way that was somehow too maddening and not enough at the same time. He pressed a kiss to her lips too quickly for her to respond, leaning back to watch her again. "It's nice when you're… Loud."

It was cute, she thought, the way he seemed to stumble over the words, as if he didn't know how to get them out. There was something endearing in the fact that he was blushing even as they were in this position, even as he made sparks alight inside of her.

But she only raised her eyebrows in response, shifting her hips against him. "Oh?"

Nathan bent his head to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along her skin. _"Oh_." He answered, punctuating it with another kiss.

The combination of his mouth and the way his fingers were just, _just_ barely touching her seemed to make desire burst inside of her and she moved to align their hips, feeling him press against her entrance.

_"Please." _She kissed him to cover up how needy she knew she sounded, how desperate. He entered her in one swift move and she dropped her head back, letting her eyes fall shut. After a moment he began to move without much preamble, slowly thrusting into her. His fingers resumed their light touches, first ghosting across her thighs and then rubbing at her clit in a way that had her gasping once more.

"Parker," He whispered into her neck, running his teeth over her skin. "_Audrey_."

She wanted to say his name back, to promise him she was here with him, but words required too much brain function. She raised her leg to wrap around him and he moaned into her skin, his kisses dissolving into little more than a slow draw of his mouth across her.

Another thrust and she flew off the edge, barely coherent enough to recognize that he was tipping over with her. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she fell apart, but he didn't seem to even notice.

Once her brain began to whir back to life she opened her eyes again, finding him in the same tangled, breathless state as her.

Nathan slowly raised his head from her shoulder, pushing himself back up onto his forearms to alleviate his weight from her body. He smiled softly at her, wearing that vaguely unsure look he still seemed to have after they slept together, as if part of him worried she was going to get up and leave.

Audrey matched his smile, the corners of her mouth quirking up. "_Oh_." She repeated, lacing her fingers together behind his head.

He let out a quiet laugh. "Just 'oh'?" He prompted, feigning hurt. He rolled off of her and sprawled out over what was left of the bed, his chest still rising and falling quickly. She followed, scooting over just a few inches to squeeze against him.

"Is that going to be the whole weekend? Because I'm going to need some definite breaks." She propped her head up on her hand.

His arm wound around her waist, fingers drumming against her hip. "I planned some other activities." He stated.

"Let me guess: Pancakes, and sitting in the woods in silence." She poked his chest lightly.

Nathan nodded, keeping his face blank. "You know me really well." A grin broke through just at the end of his sentence and he leaned up to kiss her gently. He pulled away to lean his forehead against hers, and somehow even with what they'd just done, he felt incredibly close.

"I try." She whispered, but the words were lost as he kissed her again and again, drawing her back down to him.


End file.
